Inevitable Death
by Ms.WrightingFantasy
Summary: Something is wrong with Harry's soul after the final battle with Lord Voldemort. It is decided that it is to dangerous fo rhim to live, but the person that was given the task to kill him couldn't do it. Political!Harry
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - Everything you recognize belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

A/N - Alright. This is probably going to be a fairly short fic. The over all feeling of the fic is going to be fairly sad, but there will be some happy moments. I have two endings for this fic planned out in my mind, and I might just post both of them. I still plan on updating Bonded By Sight and A Girl and Her Wolf, so if you read those, no worries. :)

Enjoy the prologue.

VvV

Prologue -

"How are you feeling today, Mr. Potter"

"It's still the same. It's not that I'm really in pain. It's just that..."

"Just that?"

"Well...I still feel like something is missing. Something isn't right, but I couldn't tell you what. Right here...in my chest. I can feel it. Something isn't right, and there are times when I can't breath. It almost feels like..."

"Mr. Potter?"

"Hmm? Oh...I'm sorry. I just got lost in my lost in my thoughts for a moment."

"...Mr. Potter if you don't mind I would like to run a few more tests later, but I'm afraid the only thing I can do for you right now is give you a sleeping draught."

"More tests? Well...if you think it will help. I thought we've already went through all of the tests."

"Mhmm...I have a few personal tests that might be able to clear some things up. Here is your sleeping draught."

"Another one?"

"Yes son. You need your rest."

"I've been here for three weeks. When will I be able to leave?"

"Hopefully..soon. Now drink your draught."

VvV

A/N - Yes, yes...I know it's short. Keep in mind it is a prologue. Also, the whole story will not be done in dialogue. That was just for the prologue.


	2. Moral Murder

Disclaimer - Again, anything you recognize I don't own.

A/N - Enjoy the chapter. :)

VvV

Chapter 1 -

"Minerva I'm beside myself. I have gone through every test I could possibly do, and the boy still doesn't show anything." Poppy said sighing.

She hadn't ran any more tests after Harry had drank his sleeping draught. There was no point. Instead she had immediately come to her dear friend Minerva's office. She felt absolutely useless. Everyone that had survived the final battle had healed just fine. Everyone except Harry.

Minerva sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Poppy. Don't blame yourself. You're a wonderful mediwizard." Minerva looked up at her long time friend. "I'm sure that we'll find whatever it is that is causing this."

"Don't you understand Minera?!" Poppy trilled suddenly. "There is nothing wrong with him! He's short of breath. He gets dizzy if he walks to much. He's always clammy. But, there is nothing that is causing it. The only thing that-no. Just no." Poppy sighed dropping her hands into her face.

Minerva frowned. "What is it?"

"It's nothing." Poppy shook her head. "His magical core has just been strange lately, but that usually happens after a traumatic event."

"Will it settle eventually?" Minerva asked.

Poppy frowned. "Well...theoretically it should have already settled. Most magical cores settle after about a week of rest, and I've had him practically in a draught induced coma for the past three weeks. If it doesn't settle then he won't be able to do any magic without the probability that his spells will back fire."

Minerva sighed and leaned onto her desk. "Could that be what's causing his mysterious symptoms."

Poppy frowned thoughtfully but didn't say anything. "That is a...possibility, but I highly doubt it. The magical core is connected to the wizards soul. For anything to go wrong with a wizards health then..." Poppy trailed off not wanting to speak where her thoughts were going.

"There would have to be something wrong with his soul?" Minerva asked quietly.

Poppy nodded. "That...Minerva I'm sure...it's just not probable." Poppy said; her eyes growing wide.

Minerva took a long sigh. "Is there anyway you could test that theory?" She asked.

"Minerva, what you're suggesting...it's just..." Poppy shook her head.

"Poppy. Consider what we just got through dealing with only three weeks ago." Minerva rose from her seat and went to the window in her office, unable to look her friend in the face. "I can not...allow myself to..." She sighed dropping her eyes to the floor. "If there is any possibility that Voldemort survived and is inside Harry then...I can not allow myself to be biased to him."

"You will sentence him to death on a vague hunch!?" Poppy yelled, jumping out of her seat. "You know as well as I do that what you are suggesting is cruel."

Poppy's anger subsided when she saw Minerva's shoulders shaking and a quiet sob come from the older woman.

"It's not as if I want him to die." Came the whispered response. "He was supposed to finally be free of this mess, but I can not put the wizarding world at risk with another rise of Voldemort."

"What are you going to do?" Poppy asked fearfully. "Turn him over to the Ministry."

"No." Minerva's voice hardened. "The only thing they will do, if they even believe us, is put him in Azkaban. I will not have him go barmy just because a mad man latched onto his soul."

"Then what are you planning."

Minerva was quiet for a moment before sighing. "We must kill him."

"Murder him?" Poppy said quietly.

VvV

"I'm sure you all are wondering why I've asked you to come here today." Minerva addressed the friends of Harry Potter.

No one spoke but everyone in the room watched her with expectant eyes. She felt a sad sigh well up in her chest. Before she could begin crying again she quickly explained the situation they were in. There were many gasps and disbelieving noises.

"Professor, what you are suggesting is nearly impossible." Hermione said quietly.

"I am well aware of the improbability. It is almost as high as the probability of being able to successfully create a Horcrux." Professor McGonagall said firmly.

Hermione looked at the floor; her lips were pulled into a tight thin line.

"It's immoral." Molly suddenly spoke up. "Killing off such a sweet boy just because of a small possibility that Voldemort might still be alive. The boy is still ill because he needs love and a good home made meal. Not because Voldemort is attached to his soul."

"Mrs. Weasley, I do not like it anymore than you, but you must understand we have to think about the wizarding world as a whole. I love Harry just as much as anyone else in this room. He is not only my student but my friend, but I can not allow my personal feelings for the boy to cloud my judgement on the matter."

"You can't just off him, though." George said crossing his arms. "You'll be thrown into Azkaban if you just walk into the Hospital wing and feed him poison or something."

"You're quite right Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said with a nod. "The killing would have to be properly planned. Something painless, and he shouldn't have to know about it."

"But...I mean...how can we be sure, yeah?" Ron asked; his ears turned slightly pink by everyone suddenly looking at him. "What if Harry hasn't got Voldemort attached to his soul? You'll be killing him off for no reason."

"I'm well aware of that, Mr. Weasley, but I'm also aware that we are discussing more than just the life of Harry Potter. We are discussing the future of the wizarding world. If we allowed him to live, and the Dark Lord rose again through Harry...it would be our fault." Professor McGonagall said quietly.

"Harry would be...upset if he knew that we allowed Voldemort to rise again. I think that he would want what is best for the wizarding world." Luna said quietly.

"My point exactly." Professor McGonagall said with a nod. "We are in agreement, then?"

No one said a thing. No one moved.

"Very well." Professor McGonagall said with a sigh. "Now comes the hard part."

She reached into her desk and pulled out a very small colorless vial. She sat it on her desk and glanced up at the people in her office, trying to judge their reaction.

"Is that...Essence of Nightshade?" Hermione asked, squinting through angry tears.

"Very good, Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall said with a nod. "After Harry drinks this he will soon after fall asleep, and his body will quietly begin to shut down. Painless death."

"Is Madam Pomfrey going to administer it?" Hermione asked.

Professor McGonagall's shook her head. "No. I spoke to Poppy earlier today about Mr. Potter's condition, and she would rather not be the one to administer it, but I had another idea anyway."

The group was quiet.

"Mr. Potter has spent the last three weeks in a bed. I think it only fair that he be able to see outside again before he dies." Professor McGonagall said slowly.

A murmur of agreement passed through the group.

"If that is going to happen then someone will have to give Mr. Potter the potion before bringing him back to Hogwarts. I figured I would allow someone to take him to Hogsmeade and let him walk around for awhile. The would stop and get a drink, and the person would slip him the potion then. Mr. Potter would be very close to falling asleep by the time they arrived back at Hogwarts. We could simply say that he had been steadily getting more and more ill, and the walk finally was the last straw."

A slight ripple of shock spread through the group.

"You want one of us to knock him off?" Ron asked.

"It will have to be one of you younger ones, yes. It would seem off for Molly, Arthur, or myself to take him to Hogsmeade." Professor McGonagall said.

"But...how will someone be chosen?" Hermione asked.

"I had hoped that someone would offer to do it." Professor McGonagal said quietly.

No one spoke up. "As I thought." She nodded. "We will have to find a person another way then." She reached into her desk and pulled out a bag.

"This is a bag of wisdom. I will write down all four of your names onto a sheet of parchment and place them into this bag. The bag will then spit out the name that it feels is most able to complete this task."

Professor McGonagall quickly wrote down the four names and dropped them into the bag. A few second passed by before a piece of parchment shot out of the bag. Professor McGonagall caught it easily and glanced down at the parchment.

VvV

A/N - Well hope you enjoyed it. Give me some feed back! Like it? Love it? Think it's utter rubbish? Let me know!

Sincerely,

Ms.WritingFantasy


	3. Lofty Loyalty

Disclaimer - Still don't own it.

A/N - Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Thank you to the people that reviewed and added me to their alerts.

VvV

Chapter 2 -

"You have a visitor Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey stated as she gently shook the shoulder of the wizarding worlds savior.

Harry's eyes fluttered open. The sleeping draughts always made him incredibly drowsy even after he had been sleeping for quite awhile. He yawned, happy that his breath didn't get caught in his throat this time and then blinked trying to get his blurred vision to clear up. Finally things settled back into place and he could make out Madam Pomfrey and the smiling red head behind her.

"George!" Harry croaked sitting up suddenly.

"Easy now. Don't rush yourself." Madam Pomfrey said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sure he's been in and out of her enough times that he knows the procedures." George said pulling a chair up next to the bad and sitting down.

Madam Pomfrey shot him a look that Harry couldn't quite understand .George simply shrugged at her though.

"I'll just go get your potions for the morning." She said stiffly before marching away from the two males.

Harry frowned.

"She never liked me and Fred." George sighed. "Well, how have you been?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Bored out of my mind. I'm either asleep or I'm drinking horrid tasting potions, and half the time the potion are to put me to sleep."

"So, does that mean if I asked you to come to Hogsmeade with me you would say 'yes'?" George asked cocking his head slightly.

Harry's eyes lit up suddenly but died down just as quickly. "I would love to, but I doubt I can leave."

"I already got permission from McGonagall. She thinks it's be good for you to get some air, and maybe we can pick up some butterbeers. You look like you could use something to warm you up proper." George said.

"Really? She doesn't mind even though it's not a Hogsmeade weekend?" Harry asked frowning.

George shook his head. "Nope. Thinks it would be good for your health."

Harry pushed the covers off of him. "What are we waiting on then? I'm ready."

"Mr. Potter! Stay seated. I have not given you your potions." Madam Pomfrey said hurrying back over to his bedside. Harry sent George a sad look.

"Just take your potions so we can get out of here, Harry. Oh and...put some pants on mate." George said dramatically shielding his eyes.

VvV

"You will use this while you are walking." Madam Pomfrey told Harry handing him a simple looking cane.

"A cane?" Harry practically balked. "Why do I need a cane?"

"Because frankly you are not well enough to walk on your own, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey clipped.

Harry took the bit of wood she was offering and sent George a look that could only be described as hopeless.

VvV

"Are you alright?" George asked as Harry leaned up against another wall.

His face was frightfully pale, and he was sweating as if he was burning up. The weather was pleasant enough. Early spring wasn't warm enough to put a sweat on anyone's brow, and yet Harry Potter was sweating so much he looked as if he might drown at any moment.

"I'm...fine." Harry said in-between breaths. "Just...not used...to walking...I...guess."

George took Harry by the arm and steered him into the Three Broomsticks.

"Maybe we should sit a bit then." George offered pushing him into a seat near the door. The younger male's neck lolled slightly as he sat.

"I'm fine." Harry repeated quietly.

George went up to the bar. The potion in his pocket hit his leg lightly with every step he took. It was a constant reminder for why he had brought Harry out in the first place. He glanced back at his friend. His head was drooped to one side and George could still see the sweat that covered him even from this far.

"Wha' can I get ya, love?" A voice shocked him out of his thoughts.

George started so violently that he almost fell over. Madam Rosmerta was flashing him a friendly smile.

"Oh...yes. Erm, two butterbeers please." George said quickly.

Madam Rosmerta nodded and moved away to get his order. George sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair. There was a couple bickering not far away, and they were making it hard for him to slip back into his thoughts. Madam Rosmerta brought back his butterbeers.

"Eight sickles." She said.

George dropped a gallon onto the counter. "Keep the change." He said absent-mindedly. He grabbed the two drinks and made it back to the table Harry was sitting at. Harry it seemed had fallen asleep in just the short amount of time that it had taken George to get the drinks. With a quick glance around the pub to make sure no one was watching him, George pulled out the small potion and dumped it into Harry's drink. With every passing second since they arrived in the Three Broomstick George felt more and more like a right bloody git. He had been telling himself since he saw Harry in the Hospital Wing that he was doing this not only for the wizarding worlds sake, but for Harry's. Harry wouldn't want to have his soul controlled by Voldemort. George knew in his heart that Harry would rather be off dead, but he could help but feel bad for not at least telling Harry what was happening.

_Some things should just be left unsaid_ George thought sadly.

"Harry." George said quietly. He reached over and gently shook Harry's shoulder.

Harry groaned lightly, and let his eyes sluggishly peek at the person in front of him.

"Another potion?" Harry asked.

George's heart leapt into his throat. Had Harry not actually been asleep? Had he seen him put in the potion?

"H-harry...I-I-" George sputtered.

Harry opened his eyes suddenly and looked around.

"Sorry, must have nodded off." Harry said with a slight stretch. "I thought I was in the hospital wing for a second."

George breathed a sigh of relief. "I see." George said taking a drink of his butterbeer. He wished he had gotten fire whiskey instead.

"Hey George. How are you getting along without Fred?" Harry asked suddenly.

George choked in mid-drink, causing some of it to go down his front. Coughing a few times, he wiped as much of it off as he could.

"I'm sorry!" Came the hurried reply. "I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, no." George shook his head. "It's alright. It's just...you're the first person to ask me that. Everyone else has just kind of swept it under the rug."

"I'm sorry." Harry said sadly. "If you need to talk about it, I'm here. I mean I've never had a brother, but losing Sirius was probably the most painful experience in my life."

George nodded numbly all the while thinking. _I'm sorry Harry. There won't be a next time._

"Thanks Harry." George said quietly.

Harry offered him a smile. "No problem George. What are friends for?" Harry finally picked up his drink. "To Fred!"

"To Fred." George said clinking his glass against Harry's.

George's breath caught in is throat as Harry went to take a drink. The glass had just about touched his lips when the the couple by the bar's bickering turned into a full fledged quarrel.

"I don't care what you say, Martin! I know what I saw!" The blond yelled poking her hubby hard in the chest.

Martin took a step back from Janet. She could get violent if she was pushed to far.

"Buttercup, I promise. She was just a friend." Martin said trying to placate his angry girlfriend.

"Just a friend?! Is that why you had your knackers practically hanging out while you were hanging all over that slag?! " Janet yelled taking the mug she was drinking out of and threw it directly at Martin's head.

While Martin had been in school, he had played as a beater on his house's Quidditch team, and even after he graduated he continued to play the beater position with his friends almost every weekend. In short, he had better reflexes than most. He ducked, missing the flying mug completely. It sored through the air and hit Harry's mug with an ear shattering _**CLANK**_. The liquid inside went everywhere. It was all over the walls, table, floor, and all over the Harry and George. In fact, it seemed to have gone everywhere except where it was supposed to: Down Harry's throat.

"Oi! Watch it you two!" George roared, jumping from his seat. He pushed his hair from his face and grimaced at some of the sticky liquid that had gotten into it.

"Piss off! This has nothing to do with you!" The blond who had thrown the mug screamed.

"Please, love, you're making a scene." The man that the mug was originally aimed at said softly, trying to ease his way up to her.

"Making a scene?" The woman balked at him. She reached for the mug he had been drinking out of. "I'll show you a scene!"

"Oh bollocks." George said. He grabbed Harry by the arm and jerked him out of his chair and out of the Three Broomsticks before the sound of metal hitting the wall could be heard and then Madam Rosmerta yelling at the couple.

"Crazy broad." George muttered darkly as soon as they were out of the pub. He glanced down at Harry. The younger male was still staring back at the pub entrance.

"I didn't even get one drink." He sighed.

George's stomach tightened. Harry hadn't taken the potion. George's mind suddenly went back to McGonagall's office after the hat spat his name out.

VvV

_Flashback -_

"_George." McGonagall said with only a slight frown gracing her features._

"_What?" George said with a gasp. "Professor!"_

_McGonagall held her hand up. "Everyone. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, except for George."_

_The group filed out sending George mixed looks. Some were sad. Some seemed angry. Some just confused._

"_Progessor, I can't." George said quietly._

_McGonagall held her fingers steepled in front of her._

"_I must admit. I am surprised by the bag's judgement, but the bag is never wrong. You are the one that is most suited for this." McGonagall said with a slight sigh._

"_But, Professor..." George trailed off dropping his face into his hands. A few minutes passed before he pulled his face from his hands. Tear streaks ran down his face. "Do you promise that he won't be in pain?" _

_McGonagall nodded. "He will fall asleep just as he has been doing...he just won't wake up this time."_

_George nodded and started to reach for the potion. McGonagall grabbed his hand._

"_There is one more thing." She said quietly._

"_Yeah?" He asked._

_McGonagall licked her lips anxiously. "If...by some chance you can't get the potion in him. You are going to have to...find another way to kill him."_

_George jerked his hand back. "You said it was going to be painless!"_

"_It will just as long as you give him the potion, but if for some reason, you can't, the bottle broke in your pocket, you dropped it somewhere, you couldn't slip it to him because there are too many people around; I don't know. What I do know is things happen, and you need a plan B just in case."_

VvV

Present -

"George..." Harry said quietly. "Are you alright?"

George's hadn't let go of the younger male since he drug him out of the pub. His grip had steadily tightened on the ravenette's arms until Harry was sure George was going to snap them. If he had more strength he would have shook the red head off. The sudden glazed look in the older males eye frightened him.

"George?" Harry's cane clattered to the cobblestone ground.

VvV

_Flashback - _

"_That's...barbaric." George said growing nauseas ._

_McGonagall nodded. "I agree, but it is one of the of the only ways to kill him without making it too obvious. You can carry him back to the castle. We'll tell everyone that he fainted while he was with you and just didn't wake up. Once you're here we'll cover the bruises with a make-up spell."_

"_I can't just use my wand or something?" George asked._

"_No." McGonagall said sternly. "Do not under any circumstance use your wand to kill him. The Ministry will be able to track the spell, and I will not have you rot away in Azkaban."_

_George swallowed hard. "Alright...I understand."_

VvV

Present -

George, no matter how hard he concentrated, could not keep his breath regular. It came in short ragged bursts. He could hear his heart pumping loudly in his ears. He glanced down at Harry, who was still locked in his tight grip.

Harry chose this time to speak again.

"George? Mate...you don't...seem well."

George flung his hand over Harry's mouth and wrapped his other arm around the smaller male's waist. With a small grunt he hefted Harry off of the ground and up against his chest. The younger male cried out against his hand, but George just shushed him. With a quick glance around to make sure no was around, he carried Harry into the nearest alley.

George grimaced at the trash and general muck of the alley. He pushed Harry off of his chest and up against the alley wall. Looking straight into the bespectacled boys eye's George felt a sob rise to his throat.

"I'm sorry." George whispered before letting the boy's mouth and shirt go only to catch him by the throat.

Harry's eyes went wide as he clawed at George's arms; his legs tried to kick out, but the red head pressed himself up against the ravenette to keep him from moving. By now George was sobbing loudly as he tightened his grip on the smaller male. Harry's glasses started to slide from his face as his eyes began to slide into the back of his head. With an angry growl, George released the ravenette. Harry crumpled to the ground, coughing and sputtering, trying to feed his lungs the oxygen they were screaming for. George dropped to his knees and wrapped Harry in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." George sobbed holding on tightly to Harry. "I'm so sorry."

VvV

A/N - Well...that was very interesting to write. Hope you enjoyed it. Good job to petites sorcieres for guessing the person. I'm going to let you all in on a little something. When I was writing the the ending scene of this chapter, I felt like I was writing a rape scene instead of a attempted murder one. / Anyway, hope you liked it! Give me some feed-back! :)


End file.
